Angels
Angels are powerful celestial beings of light created by God and as of recently, the Nephilim Jack Kline, his grandson. They are responsible of maintaining Heaven and guard the souls of righteous humans. They power Heaven and at full potential they are imbued with considerable power. Angels also have connections to Prophets. Angels are one of the most powerful entities in the series, generally outclassing most demons, monsters, ghosts, and other supernatural creatures with few exceptions. Upon death, all angels are sent to a realm called The Empty, where they, along with all deceased demons, slumber for eternity. It was recently revealed that due to the fall and the resulting fighting, angels are now an endangered species. In fact, there are less than a dozen left in Creation. After Heaven was attacked by an entity called The Shadow, the angel, Duma overthrew Naomi, the current leader of Heaven at the time and took control. Duma manipulated Jack into turning a few humans into angels by taking their souls and forge them into angels, slightly increasing the number of angels until Castiel killed her. Characteristics As warriors of God and agents of fate, angels are extremely powerful beings in the supernatural world. They are superhuman beings superior to mortals in both power and intelligence. Their true spiritual forms or visages prove overwhelming to most mortals; however, some 'special' people can view their true visages without suffering lasting effects; demons also can't look at them in their true form without damaging their hosts. A key example of this: Pamela Barnes used her psychic powers to see the true form of Castiel and her eyes burned out as a result of her actions. Although not physically seen as they have no physical presence or being of their own, an angel's presence has been seen or manifested on earth as a brilliant white light (or a bluish luminous smoke if they have no wings). Respectively, angels in their true form do have large swan-like wings on their backs which can range in number anywhere from two to six. In "Lazarus Rising", Castiel displays his wings through his shadow. When angels die after being stabbed by an angel blade, shadows of their wings are burned into the surface on which they are lying, as seen in the opening of "On The Head Of A Pin". Also, in "Dark Side of the Moon", Zachariah tells Dean and Sam that in his true form he has six wings and four faces, one of them being that of a lion. He also explains that the reason that humans can't see an angel's wings while in a vessel is because their senses are limited or too dull to perceive them. In "Sacrifice", an angel's fiery wings were physically seen for the first time. After Metatron expelled the angels from Heaven, most of them lost their wings as a result. When Gadreel displays his wings to three demons, they are shown to be damaged. Since the spell is irreversible, most angels known have broken wings. An angel's true form also appear to be very large in height, as evidenced when Castiel states that his true form is "approximately the size of your Chrysler building". However, according to Castiel and Metatron, angels may actually just be waves and lights of pure energy, and how this fits in with their true form, is unknown. Lucifer's true form was so intense it obliterated an entire convent, and as Lucifer rose from the cage, Sam and Dean were able to see an immense white light flash from the perspective of an airplane overhead. Anna Milton describes angels as being emotionless, not permitted to have feelings or free will. She even goes on to compare angels to marble statues, in the sense that they're both cold, loyal and have no choice. However, Castiel has shown loyalty to the Winchester brothers and regret when he was ordered to kill Anna. Gabriel has shown anger and love towards his brothers, Michael and Lucifer, in "Changing Channels". In "Dark Side of the Moon", Zachariah shows clear signs of anger, pettiness and arrogance. In "Hammer of the Gods", Lucifer is saddened and sheds tears over having killed Gabriel. In "My Bloody Valentine", Cupids are shown to be very cheerful, emotional, and love giving hugs as opposed to handshakes. To be more accurate, angels are very much capable of both developing human emotions and flaws of character, rather the majority of them choose not to show or admit to having emotions as emotions are considered doorways to doubt as well as a weakness, and they are not permitted to display emotions for the same reasons. Angels consider themselves family to one another, referring to each other as brothers and sisters. The angels also refer to God as their father. Even though God is their 'father', all angels except the archangels, Metatron, and Gadreel have never actually seen God or his true face. According to Anna Milton, only four angels have actually met God and seen his true face. This number later proves to be false, and six angels are said to have met him. This increased to seven after Castiel meets him. Due to their age and power, many angels look down upon humans and see them as inferior. Lucifer rebelled because God loved humans, a flawed and arrogant species, more than angels. Some angels continued to hold resentment to this many thousands of years later, as evidenced by Uriel and his followers. Despite this, angels guard the souls in Heaven, and as shown in "What's Up, Tiger Mommy?" refuse to pawn them, even for the Word of God. Feelings of resentment aren't universal, as some angels such as Samandriel, Joshua and Inias are much more civil with humans, while others, such as Anna, Gabriel, and (eventually) Metatron, consider them better than angels because, despite their inherent flaws, a lot of them strive to do good. Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Angels